


Keep the secret. Save the world. Don't get seen.

by Mocking_point



Series: While the fight's over, the war isn't. [6]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Big Sister Bobbi, Bobbi will fight anyone who says otherwise, F/M, Furys Secret bases, Gen, Intrigue, Mind Control, PTSD, Philinda as Daisy's parents, Philinda as Skye's Parents, Secret Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Governments have agendas. They have bottom lines. That's if they aren't HYDRA sleepers. After the airport battle, what was left of the Avengers decided to protect the world. With or without permission.





	1. Introducing....

The Avengers

-Ronin- Clint Barton. Former member of SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative. Master Acrobat, Marksman and Swordsman.   
-Nomad- Steve Rogers. Former member of SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative. Peak human fitness plus  
-Falcon- Sam Wilson. Former member of the United States Air Force and New Avenger. Exo flight suit/ Drone code named: Red-Wing  
-Scarlet Witch- Wanda Maximoff. Former New Avenger. Telekinesis and Telepathy.   
-Scott Lang- Scott Lang. Former Convict. Size changing suit and degree in a Electrical engineering.  
-Synapse- Emily "Ems" Guerrero. Biokentic telepathy. Recruited by Steve Rogers  
-Solo- James Bourne. Former Marine special forces. Portal opening/Teleportation   
-Echo- Maya Lopez. Muscle Mimic.   
-Quake- Daisy Johnson. Vibrational Frequency manipulation. Expert Hacker, Marksman and Hand to hand combatant.   
-Slingshot. Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez. Limited Super Speed/Perception 

White Stripes PMC

-Sharon Carter- Owner/Operator. "13"  
-Barbara "Bobbi" Morse- In charge of operations and training. "Mockingbird"  
-Alexander Koenig- Runs the day to day and recon.   
-Sarah Garza- Runs technical division


	2. To live and die in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tells the team about their new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the same time as "We are Mighty"

Bobbi ducked and returned the punch as Sharon rolled under her legs. Before she could turn around Sharon swept her feet out from under her. Bobbi kicked her legs up over her head and flipped onto her feet. 

"You're going down Barbara." Sharon said delivering a kick to Bobbi's head. 

"Wanna bet?" Bobbi said as she caught the leg, and kicked out the other knee sending her former roommate to the ground. 

"Sure. The usual?"

"Nah. I think we're a little old to be running across campus in a jello filled thong." Bobbi said grinning while slapping her friends ass.

"You guys actually did that?" Daisy asked, walking in followed by Emily. 

"Well _I_ never did." Bobbi said joking. "I never had to."

Sharon gave a fake smile before throwing a towel over her shoulder. "Yeah. Alexander should be getting back any second. I should go talk to him?" She said quickly before rushing out. 

"She hates me." Daisy said plainly after she left the room. 

"Yeah she does. Sorry." Emily said and at Daisy's dirty look she grimaced. She awkwardly said "I don't see why though. You're awesome..... I'm just gonna go."

As soon as the girl left Bobbi spoke. "She does not hate you." 

"We both know she does." Daisy said, "I probably de--" 

"If you finish that sentence I'll get Ems to bear hug you until you take it back." Bobbi said sternly. 

"Oh don't even start with that!" Daisy cried annoyed. 

"What? You've got admirer!" Bobbi said taking a swig of her water. "It's adorable."

"Don't get me started." Daisy grumbled as Clint walked in. "I just kinda want her to leave me alone."

"Brooding isn't a good look on you sweetie." Bobbi said, crooked smile. 

"We've got a mission!" Clint finally said, "C'mon."

As they started walking towards the conference room Bobbi started asking about someone named Laura. 

"She's good." Clint said, "Nathaniel started eating again so she's calmed down considerably."

"I'm sorry... who's Laura?" Daisy asked as they were walking. 

"Laura is Clint's girlfriend and mother of his kids; including my god-child who hasn't been calling me Clinton. She also used to be my S.O." Bobbi said. 

"Being an S.O. sounds like fun." Clint said. 

"Yeah. I had just applied to be one right before SHIELD went kaput." Bobbi said sadly. 

"Yeah. You should've been Jemma's S.O. That would've been perfect." Daisy said smiling. "I can already picture the panic in her eyes when you would've told her."

"Yeah. That probably would've been perfect." Bobbi said. 

"Speaking of S.O.'s I hear you picked up a student?" Clint asked

"Not you too!" Daisy exclaimed not realizing that he was teasing. "I'm still a student! Bobbi was literally teaching me a few months ago. Even if I wanted to I can't teach her."

"Slow down there cowgirl!" Clint said cutting her off. "It was a joke."

"Oh."

"Although..." Clint began. 

"Don't say it." Daisy warned despite Bobbi's giggling 

"Maybe it would be a good idea. Maybe not a S.O. but maybe a mentor?” Clint said. “She’s a good kid. She and Steve broke us all out of prison. If it weren’t for her we’d still all be in the Raft. You should give her a chance.”

“I don’t know.” Daisy said. 

“Just think about huh?” Clint said as the trio walked into the briefing room.

“But Speaking of the Raft we…”

“Have Sharon looking into how to get in there already.” Clint said. “We have done this before you know. Ok Alexander. What have you got for us?”

“Not much. Sorry Ronin.” Alexander said. “It doesn’t help that their heads are on fire.”

“Wait what?” Solo asked just tuning into the conversation.

“The Skullheads.” Koenig said hitting a button on his controller flipping the screen. “It would help if their faces were covered in flames.

As soon as he flipped the screen everyone except Clint and YoYo gasped. A figure stood in a parking lot (Bodies or what was left of them were tossed all over the place) but what was weird was that it had a flaming skull for head. 

“This was two days ago in downtown LA.” Koenig said hitting another button. A different picture showed him again with now four of his victims. “We’ve been tracking them for weeks and have gotten nothing. It would be much easier to track a few years ago.”

“Well it’s not a few years ago. Just tell us what you’ve found please.” Clint said, no one could tell if he was sighing at Alexander or the lack of resources.

“Well we’ve yet to get a look at his face. Hell we don’t even know what to call him.” Alexander said frustrated.

“Los Jinetes Fantamas.” YoYo said in a mix of fear and shock.

“What?” Clint asked annoyed.

“He is a Ghost Rider.” YoYo said, “I have heard stories of them.”

“What? How?” Alexander exclaimed hurt.

“I am sorry but you just scream federal agent.” Daisy said. “You’re most likely not going to get someone to talk to you.”

“Anyway!” Clint said loudly prompting the rest into quieting for Alexander.

“All we know is that four months ago he appeared, taking down various different Fifth Street Locos hide outs and drug dens.” Alexander said, “After a month if the members weren’t dead they were running.”

“Then two months ago was the Polanski trial.” Alexander said, pulling the detective’s mug shot up on screen. 

“Oh I heard about this!” Ems said, “Dirty cop who was responsible in almost one thousand arrests over his career. A judge ruled that anyone who was convicted because of him was released for retrial.”

“Releasing a thousand criminals onto the streets of L.A.” Sharon said, annoyed. “S.H.I.E.L.D. personally helped with numerous arrests that were released.”

“Yeah. L.A. was a warzone for a while and then this guy,” Alexander said flipping the slide to a picture of now four of them. “Got back up. Now you know everything we do.”

“Wait.” Sharon said “Are you all seriously telling me that none of you recognize that bike?”

“I do!” Bobbi said.

“I know you do.” Sharon said rolling her eyes. “That’s Jonny Blaze’s bike!”

“Jonny Blaze the stunt man?” Solo asked.

“The very one.” Sharon said. “Bobbi and I were big fans during the academy.”

“OK.” Alexander said, that should help with facial recognition. “Garza?” He said over comms as he left the room.

“Anyway.” Clint said. "We need someone to go to LA for surveillance once we get a location."

"I'll go." Bobbi said. "I have more training in surveillance than anyone else hear. I'm the obvious choice."

"Blonde hair, blue eyed supermodel?" Sam said. "That's who we have to not draw suspicion in downtown LA?" 

"That's a solid point." Steve said.

"I'll go." Daisy said. "I have the training, I'll blend in, and lived there."

"Ooo! Me too!" Emily said, causing Daisy to roll her eyes. 

"Ok. Good. It's better to have back up. Go get changed then." Clint said clapping his hands. Daisy gave him a dirty look as they both left. 

 

"So did you grow up around here?" Emily asked. 

Daisy took a deep breath and started playing with her ponytail so she didn't look as though draw suspicion. It wasn't the girl's fault so she tried taking Clint advice. 

"Uh no." Daisy said. She gave a glare at a guy who was staring at Emily a little hard to make him back off. "I didn't move here until I was twenty. I grew up in New York."

"Oh!" Emily said, "it's just that you knew this place and came here directly like you've been coming here for a while."

"Emily we're supposed to be watching the guy. Pay attention." Daisy said forcefully. 

"Sorry!" Emily sounded terrified. 

"Calm down. You're still new, it's not a big deal." Daisy said wondering what had gotten into her. 

"Ok. It's just Bobbi threatened me if anything happened to you. Is it true that your mom once killed 60 terrorists." Emily said, both shamefully and terrified. 

"No it's not and if you know what's good for you, you won't mention it again." Daisy said inadvertently terrifying her charge. "But to answer your question, this is the dinner I first met SHIELD. It's one of the few things that has sentimental value to me."

"That's... cool." Synapse said vaguely. Then she almost shouted "Birds!"

"Please keep your voice down and come again?" Daisy asked, kinda not wanting to know the answer. 

"The birds! I can take control of one and turn it into a drone! We'll never lose our target!" Emily said before her eyes turned white. A bird that was next to their open window looked at them before taking off. 

"This is sooo cool!" Emily said, and Daisy smiled. When the girl wasn't trying to hard she was actually fun to be around. Until...

"Here you try to!" Emily said before grabbing Daisy's hand before she could stop her. 

Daisy heard a lot of static before feeling like a knife was dragged across her head. She looked through the birds eye for a second before gasping. Daisy jerked her hand away before the girl grabbed her head and fell to the ground writhing. 

"C'mon." Daisy said throwing the young Inhumans arm over her shoulder. She waved a few people off before dragging her away. Daisy then started freaking out on the girl. "What the hell is wrong with you! You... you don't just go into someone's mind like that! You can't just take what you want from someone's mind!"

"I'm sorry!" The girl kept slurring. "W're e go'in"

"The guy with Blaze, we know each other. We gotta go." Daisy said before freezing. She quickly pushed Emily into a dumpster before heat raked across her back. 

"You could say that." Hellfire said, bringing the flaming chain back to him. "Hello love. It's been a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a lot longer than expected. Life got in the way.


	3. Been a long time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James got infected by Hive because of Daisy. He isn't happy.

Daisy saw stars as the flame based Inhuman advanced toward her. She sighed and pressed a button on her belt before rolling over to get back up, but his chain cracked right in front of her so she moved at last second. As he advanced James kicked her in the side. 

"Oomph!" She cried out as the ribs that Songbird broke the other day flared up in her side. 

"It's been a while. You know, since you ruined my life!" He said trying to deliver a punch to her face. 

Daisy quickly used both of her forearms before twisting around and putting him in an armbar. "I'm sorry about Hive! You know that!"

"No you're not!" He yelled and Daisy felt heat before realizing that her belt was caught a flame. 

"Shit!" She said ripping her belt off before throwing it across the alley. She went to turn around to see him before the chain wrapped around her throat, thankfully without flame. James dragged her up and pinned her against the wall. "J- James! You have to know how sorry I am. How sorry I'll be for the rest--"

"You killed him!" James said, "Now I'm going to get _my __vengeance!"_

Daisy felt a cold feeling down her spine. "Killed Hive?" 

"Who bloody else?" He snarled. Daisy realized she should've taken Bobbi's warning about taking a break for a few days seriously. She could barely pull the chain away. "You know what the highlight of it all was?" 

"'o 'o 'ell!" Daisy struggled to get out. 

"It was on that big ass plane of yours." He said smugly. "When I took that chunk out of Lincoln's stomach. He probably bled out right? I know he didn't make it." 

She started struggling more at his words when he leaned up and whispered, "You have no idea how many times I jerked off to that. Although it won't be anything compared to the amount after I do what I want to you!" 

That last comment about what James was doing to Lincoln's memory finale fueled her to fight back. Daisy head-butted him before kicking him in the testicles, and he let go of the chain. She looked up and saw him pull another, shorter, chain from his boot. 

"Ugh." Daisy sighed as James lifted the chain above his head. Suddenly his arm went lax and fell to his side. 

"Stay the hell away from her!" Ems said, holding her arm out. As she climbed out of the dumpster. "I disconnected your mind from your arm. Give up!" 

Daisy quickly ushered the younger woman behind her as he started talking. 

"Oh? Is this Lincolns replacement?" James taunted. "That was quick?" 

As he said that Solo showed up pointing a gun at the Australian. "You two couldn't handle this guy?" 

"It's a long story." Daisy said as James leaned to the ground. "No wait!” 

James hit the ground with his powers and there were numerous mini explosions, and the three went flying. Daisy watched in horror as Emily’s head collided with the wall and she felt to the ground unconscious. Solo pulled out a pistol with a silencer, shooting him in the arm that Synapse disabled. 

“He can’t feel anything in that arm.” Daisy said as James used his other hand to ignite the chain. 

“Is that so?” Solo asked as he made a portal on the ground before jumping through it. 

Before the jackass could call him a coward, Solo appeared in front of him before hitting him with all the kinetic energy that came with the fall. James stumbled and then Daisy quaked him out into the street, destroying a bunch of car windows. 

Daisy and James scooped up Emily as they ran back through the portal. James grinned as he watched them scurry away like rats. 

“Who the hell is that?” Johnny asked in amazement as he ran up to James. 

“She’s who I need my vengeance on, brother.” James said as he clapped the older man on the shoulder. 

"It’s not your fault.” Bobbi said, as she walked up to Daisy watching Emily sleep in the med bay. 

Daisy sighed before saying. “I know.” 

"Do you?” Bobbi asked. 

"Yeah.” Daisy said. “It’s just that I’m wondering if this is how May felt when I was shot by Quinn. Stupid kid who wouldn’t leave her alone-“ 

"Who eventually became her daughter?” Bobbi asked jokingly. “Hate to tell you this Daisy but you aren’t old enough to be Emily’s mom.” 

“I wish you would stop saying that!” Daisy said annoyed. 

“Well tough shit!” Bobbi said. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me about Hive?” 

"What?” Daisy asked, surprised. “Jemma didn’t tell you?” 

“No!” Bobbi said, pissed. “All I heard from that time is that FitzSimmons finally got." 

"That's good, I mean what's im-" 

"Knock it off!" Bobbi said, grabbing the younger girl by her shoulders. "Skye! You are important. You are allowed to want things! You are allowed to think of people as your parents!" She said, and Daisy's cheeks heated up. "Nothing that happened with Hive changes that!" 

Instead of answering Daisy just looked at the ground. "You really didn't know until I told the rest of the team?" 

"No. And trust me Mack, FitzSimmons and I will be having words." Bobbi said. 

Steve came in intrepid. "How's Ems doing?" He said giving Daisy a knowing smile. Daisy sighed as she knew nobody would let it go. 

"She's going to be fine." Bobbi said. "No concussion or bleeding we just need to see what... happened to her." 

"Ok." Steve said holding up his sketch book. "In the mean time if you've gotten a look at the guy we're after..." 

"There's no need for that." Daisy said, typing on her phone. "I already know who it is." 

Gradually everyone filtered down into the med bay (don't think she didn't notice Sharon put herself between Daisy and Emily) as she talked. 

"I don't know who the others are but this guy is James Taylor James. Australian Demolitions. Very dangerous Inhuman. He was under the control of the same... _thing ___I was." Daisy said, gritting her teeth. "Only I was cured. He wasn't."

"How dangerous is he?" Clint asked, arms crossed. Because the 5th Street Locos, Gangster’s Disciples, G Park Lords, Watchdogs, Latin Priests, the Cartel and the Triad all have bounties out on him. We don't need any more bloodshed." 

"Very dangerous. We need to find him quickly." Daisy said, and Clint looked around. 

"Wanda, Scott and Echo suit up. The rest of you need to be on standby." Clint said and everyone left except Daisy. "Look uh... if you need to talk I know exactly what you are going through." 

"Really?" 

"An Alien prick coming out of nowhere and bending you will to his? And to add insult to injury you actually wanted to?" Clint said rhetorically. 

"Oh. Thanks." 

"But back on subject, on a scale from one to ten, how dangerous is this guy?" Clint asked. 

"I don't know anything about his crew, but him? I'd say an eight." Daisy said thinking about her time with him. "But he'll surprise you." 

"This is so stupid." Agent Francisco said leaning back in her seat. "There's no way these assholes haven't realized we've been surveilling them." 

"I wouldn't give them to much credit." Agent Sumner asked. "They're a biker gang." 

"A biker gang that we've have trouble catching enough that we sent a tac team to watch them." Francisco pointed out. "God I wish Coulson stayed director. We wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit." 

"Who?" 

"Oh yeah. You were ATCU before we absorbed it right?" 

"Yeah. HAMMER division." 

"Well..." Francisco started, "when we were still underground Phil Coulson was running the show. But now--" 

Before she could finish a fist reached through the window and through her across the street. Sumner tried to get out but the perpetrator open fired into the car with a silenced pistol. Francisco tried to get up before Hellfire kicked her knee in, snapping it in half. 

"What are you doing JT?" Brock asked annoyed. 

"What does it look like?" He asked. "Quake and her new crew are after us now. Now we need them distracted." 

"How is this a distraction?" 

"This isn't the distraction, SHIELD is. I'm quite certain that her friend used this before. It won't be hard to link back to them." James said, twisting the pistol for Brock to see. "Maybe get your boys out in the open." 

"Just be careful. I don't need SHIELD questioning how you escaped." Brock said grabbing the front of James' shirt. "If you get caught I will kill you before you can talk." 

"Yeah, yeah..." James said, "if this works, SHIELD won't even know we're around." 


End file.
